Rescue me
by Celeste0316
Summary: This is the story based off my one shot A Bad Movie Night. Things are great with Dean at first but he really is a ticking time bomb! I cant believe im stuck in this with him. Who will help before Dean really hurts you? Its rated M for a reason. Chapter 1 is now entirely 3rd person POV as of 4/6/15. Feel free to fave and follow!
1. How We Met

***********This is a re write from first person point of view to third person point of view. I will not be doing another re write of this chapter, I feel the third person POV is the best way it can be written and will be leaving it. Final re write done on 04/06/2015**********

**To my new viewers...The first chapter is short and not as well written as it could be. It was my first attempt at storytelling. It started with 2 different POV's, then I re wrote it in Brittany's POV and now, thanks to some feedback it is in third person and has improved immensly. I said I was done with the last re write but if any of my readers think I should make it longer and better like the following chapters give me a heads up and I could find the time to take a stab at it.**

**Just a heads up, the characters in my story are based around the "Characters" of the WWE not what I think of the people who actually portray them, I'm sure Jon is awesome as Jon. I do not own any part of the WWE or any other franchise I may happen to mention later on.**

**With all that said, welcome, and I hope you enjoy reading... **

"Ugh!" Brittany opened her eyes and looked up from her comfy pillow to her dresser where her cell phone was blaring Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin. She picked up the phone shut off the alarm and buried her head back into the pillow. _6 am, back to work _ she thought to herself rolling over suddenly and jumping out of bed to keep from falling back to sleep.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on scorching hot, just the way she liked it. After discarding her tank top into the laundry basket she climbed in and got to work washing up. When she finished, she quickly dried off and got into her work uniform. _Stupid maid's outfits_, she thought as she looked in disgust at the grey shirt and button up blouse she was required to wear while making beds and cleaning up after people at the hotel she worked at. She applied some light makeup and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. Satisfied with how she looked she headed out the door and off to work.

Brittany got to work quickly since she lived nearby and went to punch in waiving happily to her co-workers at the front desk. She notice her friend Allyssa running toward her from the front desk and braced for impact. Alyssa ran into Brittany and gave her a full bear hug squealing, "You will not believe what is going on this week!"

"Hey Ally. You seem excited." Brittany replied, "Ugh, you're crushing me girl!"

"Oh holy hell am I excited! The WWE wrestlers are in town and guess which hotel is housing them! Ours!" Aly let Brittany out of the hug and grabbed her arms excitedly. She was definitely a fan girl. Brittany liked to watch but never got crazy celebrity crushes on anyone.

"Geesh Aly, they're just people. Just like us." She said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Just like us, but HOT and FAMOUS!"

Brittany tsk'ed and rolled her eyes again smiling at her friend when she realized she hadn't punched in yet, "I have to go punch in hon. we'll talk more later." She said, gave Alyssa a hug and headed off toward the employee break room. She liked to get started early so she could get out as early as possible. The less time she had to spend in that uniform the better.

_Room number 100 down, off to the third floor I go_ Brittany thought to but she was in a groove and didn't want to stop for a break.

She got off the elevator on the third floor and came to the first room. She nocked at the door and when she don't get an answer swiped her key card and walk in with her head down. Had she been paying attention when she was moving her cleaning cart into the room she would have noticed someone in the room with her. Finally, after closing the door she turned around, looked up and let out a squeal when she saw that she was standing alone in a room with a freshly showered Dean Ambrose.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, she looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Light skin but not pale with green eyes and long black hair. She was a lot shorter than him 5'4" maybe. She had all the right shapes in all the right places in his mind, not too thin either 150 maybe. He thought about how ribs on a girl just wasn't attractive, and could feel my dick starting to react to the site of her. He decided to just stand there anyway smiling wide. _Let the fun begin._

She looked up and noticed him standing against the door frame in just a small white towel smiling in Brittany's direction, soaking wet. All of a sudden she let out what had to be the sexiest squeal he had ever heard. _ This isn't helping my erection at all _I thought. _Hold on...she's checking me out! Oh Gawd I have got to have this girl!_

Brittany's heart pounded in her chest and she could feel her face start to flush as she realized he noticed her checking him out. _Maybe I need to rethink this whole celebrity crush thing, man he's hot! _She thought. "Oh, Gawd!" She said a bit louder than intended "I'm so sorry. I nocked but didn't hear you answer." She turned for the door but froze when she heard him start to laugh.

"Don't be sorry, I heard you knock. I like surprising the help when they walk in." He said with a bit of malice in his voice trying not to pay attention to what was swelling painfully beneath his towel.

"w-what? " She turned to face him still blushing. He was still smiling at her from ear to ear and she couldn't help but admire his dimples _those dimples are even hotter in person _she thought. She noticed her nipples start to harden as she noticed Dean looking her up and down intensely. She could see his erection underneath his towel which was making her own desires spike higher.

"I. like. To. Surprise. The. Help. I have to say you have the cutest reaction I've seen in a long time." _Oh yeah, I'm not letting this one get away whether she likes it or not. _He licked his lips and started to remove the towel. Brittany turned around quickly and again he laughed and said, "Oh I'm just kidding, I'll leave the towel on. You just look so cute all embarrassed like that. Go ahead and start cleaning, I'll be in the bathroom getting dressed."

He retreated to the bathroom and closed the door. _Holy shit! I have to take care of this before I can get dressed _he thought looking down at his rock hard problem. He removed his towel and took a firm hold not believing he could be this turned on by a girl. _What the hell is she doing to me, I have got to get inside her _he thought holding tightly going up and down at a rapid pace. She had him absolutely crazy, all he could think of was being on top of her as he felt himself getting close to release. He started to let out a moan then remembered she was just on the other side of the door so he bit my lip to keep the noise from escaping. After all the point here was to mess with her not embarrass himself. A few more strokes and an image of her sucking on it was all he needed and the deed was done. He wiped off with the towel, cleaned up the mess and got dressed.

While Dean was in the bathroom room service showed up with lunch. About 10 minutes after that Dean came out of the bathroom in a nice fitting pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt. _Wow! He's even hotter in person _Brittany thought as she took in the site of him. Just then her stomach growled really loud. Dean noticed and, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, said to her "You sound hungry."

"Ugh. I was so into getting my work done today that I haven't taken my break yet." I replied a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's not a very healthy decision. Look I just had room service delivered, why don't you eat with me?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that. I really don't want to impose."

"Oh hush, you're not imposing. I insist, you need to eat and I need some beautiful company." She blushed again at his compliment and felt her heart start to race "Besides, I don't take NO for an answer." He walked behind her took her by the shoulders and sat her down in a chair at the table. He returned to his seat and handed her a banana.

"So, what's your name?" He asked ravaging her body with his eyes as she began eating the banana he purposely gave her _time for some more fun..._.

"Brittany." She answered between bites. He always loved that name which only attracted him to her more. He continued to stare at her making her feel a little self-conscious.

"You know you handle that banana nicely" He said.

"What?" She asked a little wide eyed since she realized the jest of his comment.

"Do you handle them all like that?" He smiled deviously thinking of her mouth moving up and down over his erection. She blushed really hard this time, he was having a lot of fun at this point.

"Um..."_ holy shit! Is he flirting with me? _ She blushed so hard she could feel her face on fire and could tell that Dean was enjoying himself. She was really getting embarrassed at this point because she hadn't had any type of intercourse since her divorce. She didn't believe in sex outside of marriage due to a very strict upbringing.

"You could show me." He noticed her face was so red at this point that she looked ready to explode, he really was enjoying himself.

She looked away embarrassed, "Um, Mr. Ambrose, I'm afraid I can't help you there. I don't do that unless I'm married." Oh but she wanted to so badly she could feel herself getting wet and my nipples beginning to get hard again.

"Really?" Dean sat up straight looking like a deer in the headlights," I didn't think anyone did that anymore." This was really blowing his mind and he could feel himself wanting to get possessive of this innocent little thing. "Tell ya what, how about you let me take you out somewhere after your shift and maybe we can see if ide like to marry you someday?"

She choked on the last bite of banana and stared at him wide eyed. _Oh no way! Dean freaking Ambrose just asked me on a date! Holy..._

He couldn't stand it, he needed an answer, "Well?" he asked snapping her out of her surprise. She looked skeptically into his eyes boring back into hers. She couldn't believe what was happening, that look was exciting her even more and she needed to behave herself. "Uh, sure that sounds nice." she replied.

"Good!" _I've got her now _he thought slapping the table and got up giving her his hand. As she reached out and took it he pulled her to him. He just had to feel her breasts pressing against him.

Brittany looked up at him, her breasts firmly against his hard body. She could feel her knees getting weak as her body burned with desire for him. "Um, I really need to get going. I don't need to have my supervisor getting angry with me."

Dean smiled at her really wanting to kiss her but he knew he had to make a good impression until he could get her where he wanted her. He really wanted this Brittany to fall for him hard. He walked her to her cart and asked, "So you can meet me here around?"

"6. My shift ends at 4 and I need time to go home and get ready."

"6 it is then."

They bid each other goodbye.

Dean watched Brittany leave, hungrily staring at her ass as she closed the door._ Oh holy shit! Not again! _ He thought as he felt himself starting to get erect again. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as much as he could. He didn't have time to take care of another one he had a promo to get to. _How the hell I am not supposed to have sex with this girl? I guess I'll just have to convince her._

Brittany closed the door and leaned her back against the wall so she could have a minute to catch her breath and cool down. _What have I just gotten myself into? _She thought, _He is going to be really hard to resist!_


	2. Our first date

**Soooo…no reviews yet. I do, however, have a few likes and follows for the one shot A Bad Movie Night which I will be working into this story as a chapter after edit it and make it even better...**

**Now, it's time for a first date. Where will they go?**

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany rushed through her front door and slammed it a little louder than intended hoping none of the neighbors would complain. _I don't think I have ever driven that fast to get home before _she thought and immediately peeled off her maids outfit and headed to the shower not noticing that all of her curtains were wide open. _I better make this one a cool one _she thought remembering seeing Dean in just his towel, smiling, not caring about hiding his ultimate prize.

After she was satisfied with the temperature she jumped in. _Which scent body wash do I want to use? Jasmine or cherry blossom? Ugh! Just close your eyes and pick one Brit_, _cherry blossom it is! _She quickly got washed up enjoying the beautiful flowery scent from her body wash. Her legs were a bit prickly so she made sure to shave as well _No one wants a grubby gorilla for a date _she thought laughing to herself. _There done._

Brittany turned off the water and jumped out wrapping her body and hair in the towels she had set out on the toilet lid next to the shower. She then walked to the sink just on the other side, grabbed her hair dryer from under the sink and started drying off the mirror (It works way better than trying to wipe it and leave smudges). When she finished drying off my mirror she just stood and stared at the woman looking back at her. _What am I going to do with my hair and makeup? _She normally dressed a little on the Goth side but now wondered if that would be a good decision.

She finally decided on a French braid on each side of her head and a dark smoky eye with just a light blush and blood red lipstick. _Well there's one thing down, next is what to wear _she thought and moved on to the bedroom.

Brittany had a fairly simple bedroom, the bed is directly across from the bathroom, with a red canopy just above the headboard which was made of a black velvet material, and of course red sheets and comforter since she loved red and black so much. Against the wall to the left of her bed was a large black dresser with an oval mirror on top. Next to the bathroom door was a fancy white vanity that her mother gave her before she died and next to the bed on the same wall on the right was a huge walk in closet which she was grateful for.

Brittany walked into her closet and turned the light on. She stared at the clothes like it was her first time seeing them. All of a sudden she hated every one of them. Finally after standing there for 15 minutes she decided on a nice fitting pair of black skinny jeans and a black silk corset with shoulder straps and purple lace decorating the front where it buttoned up. She didn't need a sweater or jacket because it was not cool enough for one. She got dressed and stood in front of her dresser mirror admiring her choices hoping they weren't a turn off for Dean. _This look is way different from those stupid maids' uniforms _she thought.

She looked at the clock on her vanity, _Oh shit! 5:45pm! He's gonna think I'm standing him up if I don't get my ass out the door now! _She grabbed her keys and out the door she went again slamming the door a little too hard.

…

Dean got back from his promo and laid on his back on the bed, _what a day! I haven't been able to stop thinking about her for even a second. I can't wait to see her tonight. She can't be serious about the whole sex thing can she? I'll just have to wear her down..._A knock at the door brought him back to reality. He got up and walked to the door. "There's no one here." He said.

"Open the fucking door idiot." It was Seth Rollins. Dean opened the door, "Hey, a bunch of us have decided to check out some of the local hot spots. You feel like coming?"

"Nah, I've got plans." Dean replied

"What could be more fun than seeing the sites with a bunch of friends? Oh wait, you're getting lucky tonight huh?"

"Well I have a date with a beautiful hotel maid, so hopefully..."

"Well, don't let me keep you then. Good luck!" Seth said giving dean a fist bump and a wink.

Seth left and Dean closed the door behind him. He looked at the clock, 5pm _well, better get ready then_ he thought and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower and discarded his clothes onto the floor. He showered quickly, got out, went to the mirror and wiped it off so he could begin shaving. When he finished shaving he cleaned off the extra shaving cream and splashed on some Tom Ford Noir.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to open his suitcase on his bed. He didn't usually like to get all dressed up but still wanted to look good. He chose a black, short sleeve, button up shirt with white cuffs and collar along with a black pair of jeans that fit his ass really well. _Seriously, how can she resist this? Ugh I can't believe I'm so caught up in a girl that says she won't give it up! _He thought a little annoyed with himself. He always got what he wanted and this would be no different.

He then looked at the clock, 6:05pm. Where was she? He hoped she hadn't decided to stand him up when there was a knock at the door. Dean smiled and went to the door. When he opened the door his jaw dropped, _Holy shit! Is she kidding? Look at her! No sex! Oh hell no, this won't fly for long..._

"Um, I'm sorry I'm late." Brittany said, _Holy shit! He is way too hot for me._ She felt a tightening in her lower regions that she tried her hardest to ignore. He was just standing there staring with his mouth open. "Is everything okay?"

Dean snapped out of his trance at her question, "Everything's perfect, you're just so beautiful." He felt his dick start to twitch a bit then a big grin came across his face. He grabbed her and pulled her in close so she could feel it. "I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself around you."

Brittany squeaked a bit, Dean loved the sound of it. She couldn't help but wonder what a night with him would be like, and he smelled soooo good. His hips were just about even with her stomach and she could feel him starting to get erect against it. She noticed her nipples starting to harden, just like that morning, and pulled back a bit but he held her close.

"You smell so good, what is that?" she asked thinking she had to break contact and quick. He was turning her on and the date hadn't even started yet.

"It's called Tom Ford Noir, it's supposed to make me mysterious, powerful, and elegant." He continued pressing her close to him. He could feel her nipples against his chest and knew his charms were working.

"Well, it's nice. So what are we doing tonight?" Brittney said giving him a hard push back determined not to give into his charms.

Dean gave in and released her but kept his grin on his face, _let's have some fun, _"Well, I planned on keeping you here and ravaging your whole body all night long until eventually making you late for work in the morning my little Brit." She turned away blushing, _Boy I love making her blush, oh the things I could do to this girl._

_Did he really just say that to me? _Brittany thought, she couldn't help looking away. She knew she was blushing again. _Okay, I really need to get my guards up with him if I'm going to make it through the night. _"Look, I told you this morning..."Dean cut her off laughing

"Relax hon, don't forget I like to have fun with the help. I thought, if you'd like to we could go to a dance club of your choice. Can you dance?" _Ugh! She's gonna be tougher than I thought. Why am I even wasting my time? Because she's irresistible, that's why!_

_Can I dance? I only go out dancing all the time. It may be a little too erotic for him to watch though. _She thought, smiling wide "Of course I can dance! I'm only the best dancer in town."

"Got any suggestions?"

"I know the perfect place..."

And with that he took her hand and they headed out the door.

…

Dean drove while Brittany gave directions to the night club.

"So, do you go out clubbing often then?" Dean asked her

"Yeah actually I do. I don't really go for the drinking though, I just really like to dance." She answered. "Turn left here."

Dean did as he was told then looked back over at her. Her breasts looked so perfect to him, he just wanted to pull the car over and take her like she was. "You said you were divorced. Can I ask what happened?" he asked.

"Oh you know, the usual cheating spouse thing."

"How long were you married?"

"About ten years. I tried to stick with it through thick and thin but there's just so much a person can take."

"Did you have any kids?"

"Nope."

"Do you want kids?"

"I've always wanted kids but I'm getting a little old for that. Past my prime, ya know..."

"How old are you?"

"33. How about you?"

"29."

"Oh gawd, I'm a cougar! I can't believe it! A cradle robber! That's what I am!"

"Oh come on, you're not that much older than me. Besides maybe you know a few things in the bedroom that I haven't discovered yet." Dean said to Brittany with another big grin and she couldn't help but admire his dimples, even if he was getting kinky again. Not that she couldn't be kinky, she had quite the sex life when she was married and wasn't above cuffing her prey to the bed. She started to think of seeing Dean handcuffed, at her mercy. "Snap out of it sugar. "Dean said snapping her out of her trance "Your thinking of all the stuff you could do to me aren't you?"

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and mentally kicked herself in the ass for being so transparent. No way could he know her thoughts, he would just use them against her. "Oh, the club's right up here on the right. There's a parking garage across from it."

"You're ignoring me sweetheart. "_I've got her! She's attracted, it's just a matter of time, and I just need to make sure it's not a long time. _

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to ignore you, I just noticed the club and didn't want to miss it. And no, my thoughts were behaving unlike yours." She knew he could see right through her so she pushed any more thoughts out of her mind.

…

Brittany and Dean entered the club. It was a nice place Dean thought to himself. The lights were dim when he walked in. There was a pit in the center of the floor with stairs that led down to it which he assumed was the dance floor. The red tables were set along the outside railing which was silver. The music was loud, they were playing the Bad Company remake by Five Finger Death Punch. Dean couldn't help but like her more as every second went by.

"Dean! Hey, get over here!" It was Roman Reigns. _How in the hell did they end up picking the one nightclub out of fifteen that we decided to come to. I really don't feel like sharing this girl with anyone. _Dean thought.

Dean took Brittany's hand and begrudgingly led her to the table. He proceeded to introduce her to everyone there, "Brit, this is Roman, Seth, Randy, John, Daniel, Tyson, Brie, Nikki, AJ, Paige and Natalia.

She said hello and shook everyone's hands.

"Well, were ready to dance, right girls?" Brie finally said "Brittany, would you like to join us?"

"Absolutely!" she answered ready to show off her stuff on the dance floor. She got up and gave Dean a peck on the cheek, "Coming?"

She asked him.

"I'll be out with the guys in a few minutes." The kiss she gave him sent sparks up the back of his neck. He sat there staring at her ass as she walked away and could feel himself starting to stand at attention again thinking of all the things he could do to it. _Well darling, let's see what you've got. _He thought looking over the rail as she descended.

Brittany got to the dance floor and started to strut her stuff. The Shout remake by Disturbed was playing and she closed her eyes and felt the rhythm. She started swaying her hips to the rhythm turning Dean on even harder. How in hell was he gonna dance with her he thought to himself as he adjusted his zipper. He was definitely going to have to untuck his shirt, thankfully for him it was long enough to cover that area if he didn't lift his arms too high.

Brittany gripped Brie's hips between her hands brought her pelvis in against hers and they started swaying together, rotating their hips together, and lifting their hands above their heads. Brittany turned so her ass was now against Brie's front. AJ was in front of her facing her so she grabbed her shoulders and bent over so her head was directly across from her chest. She swayed her head back and forth from breast to breast barely missing each with her nose.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. _That little bitch! What a fucking tease! She can't possibly be holding out! No way am I letting it go, she's mine! She wants to keep teasing me and lying to me about not having sex and I will definitely be setting her ass straight!_

"Who's the sexy lass out there on the dance floor with our divas? I think I'm in love."

Dean turned around ready to punch Sheamus right that instance.

"Sheamus!" Daniel called above the music, "you made it! Have a seat."

"Yeah I said ide be here fella...so anyone know who she is?"

"She happens to be mine _fella!_ So if I were you I would back the fuck off!" Dean snapped _No fucking way is he getting her away from me! She's mine now whether she likes it or not! _He thought.

"Whoa there, reign it in _fella. _I didn't know she was with you."Sheamus replied

"She's his date for the night." Seth chimed in.

"Well, if I were ya ide hold onto that cute little lass. Your goanna be fightin the other guys off with sticks." Sheamus chuckled.

Dean scowled at him thinking _Yeah and you're goanna be first in line fella. _"Just be sure to keep your distance Sheamus, ide hate to have to put you out of the ring permanently." He walked off and headed down the stairs for the dance floor. He didn't care how hard he got he wanted to feel her body swaying against his. He had to be near her so everyone knew that she was his, well in his mind anyway.

Sheamus sat down at the table, "A wee bit sensitive tonight, isn't he?"

The rest of the guys watched Ambrose, wide eyed. "What the hell's got into him? He's never like that over a chick." Seth asked

Roman shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but she sure is a hot one." The rest of the guys agreed and continued to watch Ambrose as he got to the dance floor.

Dean came up behind Brittany, grabbed her by one shoulder, spun her around and pulled her as close to him as he could. "My turn." He said staring her down with his lust filled eyes. She smiled and happily put her arms around his shoulders looking at him seductively. Not that she intended to lead him on but she really got into her dancing.

The rest of the night went smoothly with the rest of the guys. Dean didn't stop dancing with Brittany and didn't give anyone else a chance to cut in. When the club was ready to close, they all gathered their stuff said their goodbyes and headed for their cars.

…

Dean and Brittany got into his rental and headed out. She looked over at him and thought he seemed tense, "You okay?" She asked. Dean nodded looking ahead at the road with a straight face.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, He nodded again

"Well if you had so much fun why do you look so pissed? Did I do something wrong? "

Dean couldn't help but think that she was purposely toying with him, "What was that all about at the club back there?" he asked trying not to sound angry. He wanted to get the girl not scare her away.

"What do you mean?"

"The dancing like you couldn't wait to get off? I thought you told me you didn't want sex." He blurted out, _smooth Dean, real smooth _he thought.

Brittany didn't know whether to be offended at the accusation or flattered that her dancing had turned him on. "Well first of all I never said I didn't want sex altogether. I said I was brought up to abstain when I'm not married. If you can't handle my values then you can let me out right here. Second, I was dancing, I told you I was a good dancer, it's not my fault you can't keep your dick under control."

Dean looked over at her wide eyed, she was telling the truth, she was married for 10 years so probably had plenty of sex and probably did like it. Why was she being so stubborn on her values though? No one was brought up like that anymore. Were they? "I'm sorry, you're right. I just thought, watching you...I don't know what I thought I guess."

Brittany could tell Dean was conflicted. After all who really does that these days other than her? "Look I wasn't lying to you or trying to give you conflicting messages. I promise I'll never dance like that in front of you again. Truce?"

The thought of her never being like that with him sent a jolt through his being. _Oh no you don't. You're not keeping that from me, ever, _he thought and replied,"Oh hell no you don't! If I never get to see or feel that again I will go nuts. More nuts than I already am!"

Brittany blushed at his comment,_ there's my girl, all red faced and fucking adorable _He thought. _I'm goanna have to step up my game._ She could tell he liked making her blush which only made it worse.

Brittany and Dean finally got back to his hotel and he walked her to her car. Before she could get her door open he grabbed her and pulled her in close again. He loved being against her, "So." He said "We have a show tomorrow night. Would you like a front row seat and to come backstage with me after my match?" Her heart hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe he was asking her out again especially after their conversation in his car. "I would love to." She replied, her hands around his waist.

Dean bent down and put his forehead to hers and whispered, "You are my sweet addiction." He brought his lips to hers and began to kiss her softly. Her knees just about gave out and her face started to burn as she began kissing him back. She let out a small moan and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her soft lips. Dean could feel another erection coming on and Brittany could feel herself starting to get wet as the kiss became rougher. _She's not fighting me _he thought as he reached for her breast, he had to touch her. As soon as she felt his hand on her breast however, she pulled away and looked down.

"Um, I had better get going. Work comes around early and I don't want to be too tired for the show."

_Dammit! _He pulled her chin up so she had to face him, "If I'm not in my room when you're cleaning tomorrow you will find the ticket on the dresser next to the bed."

"Okay, goodnight Dean." She turned and got in her car.

"Goodnight Brit." He watched her until he was out of sight. _Dammit! I really need a punching bag right now! _He thought as he headed in the building to his room.

**Ha-ha...Cold showers for everyone!**

**Please let me know which chapter POV you like better…**


	3. A bloody confrontation

**Im so excited! I got my first reviews!**

**Thank you ! She wants too and he's making it hard to resist. **

**Thank you Mimi! I promise to write whenever I can.**

**So in this chapter we start to develop a rivalry between Dean and Sheamus. Also, is Dean losing his patience already? Hmmm...**

Brittany woke up the next morning to her Breaking Benjamin alarm, only today instead of stuffing her face into the pillow, she immediately got out of bed and started dancing to it. She made her way to the bathroom dancing and undressing on her way. If anyone were watching they probably would have thought she worked as a stripper.

She washed and got ready quickly this morning, excited about getting to see Dean wrestle and hang with the other superstars that evening. _I still can't believe I'm seeing Dean again! I wonder if this means were dating? Whoa, hold on girl, he's probably more than you can resist. _She thought, _oh, if I knew my parents wouldn't be rolling in their graves, I sooo wouldn't resist! _Her thoughts continued on this path while she got ready.

Finally, dressed in her uniform that she was not fond of in the least and, a pony tail on each side of her head, and her signature work make-up done she headed out the door to work.

She barely got through the door of the hotel when Alyssa attacked her with a huge hug that nearly knocked them both onto the floor. Alyssa released the hug and grabbed both of her shoulders. "Word around the clubs is you were out at Kurae's dancing with Dean Ambrose all night! You went on a date with him and didn't tell me! I can't believe this! Dish girl!" She was starting to attract attention which made Brittany uneasy.

"Shhhh. Quiet down, everyone's staring." Brittany said in a hushed voice blushing and trying to hold back the huge grin creeping up on her. "Come to the break room with me and I'll talk to you, just quiet down." She grabbed Ally and abruptly dragged her to the break room so she could punch in and speak with her.

Brittany clocked in and turned to her friend, "When I was cleaning yesterday, Dean was in his room. We talked for a bit and he asked me to go on a date. We went out dancing, that's it."

"You have got to be kidding me! You were out all night dancing the way you do up against him and nothing happened?"

"No. You know I'm not like that."

"Yeah but its freaking Dean Ambrose! You can't tell me he doesn't do it for you."

"Ugh, is that all you can think about? I'm having enough trouble resisting without your help you know." Brittany smiled ear to ear at her friend not being able to keep it at bay any longer.

"See I knew it! You've got a crush! Sooo, he's still in the hotel today. What if you run into him again?"

"Well, I'm kinda seeing him again tonight. He asked if I wanted front row seats to watch him wrestle and backstage passes so I told him yes."

Alyssa pulled her friend in for another tight hug, jumping up and down as she congratulated her. "Brit, I'm so excited for you! Now I need to get tickets so I can come keep my eyes on you!" She laughed still jumping up and down.

"Ally, you're gonna put my back out! Stop!" Brittany giggled as her friend released her and backed up. "You can get tickets if you want just let me know so I can look out for you."

"Oh, and I will definitely be looking out for you. I have to get back to work before boss man gets mad." Alyssa put her index and middle fingers to her eyes then pointed them in Brittany's direction as she headed out of the room. Brittany stuck her tongue out in response and headed out to start cleaning rooms.

Today, like yesterday, Brittany got to Deans room around noon time. She knocked, no answer again so she opened the door. Today she looked through the room before she went in so she wouldn't be caught off guard like yesterday. Sure enough Dean was there, standing by the bed smiling at her as his eyes roamed her curves that he loved so much. Only today we was dressed in a set of grey gym shorts that came half way to his knees and a snug fitting grey sleeveless t shirt. She smiled back at him admiring his muscular calves and what she could see of his Quads. She followed his body up with her eyes noting how nice his chest looked even through the shirt. _Damn, he even makes bum workout clothes look good on him._

"There's that cute little maid I've been waiting on all morning." He said as soon as soon as their eyes finally met up. "Roman and Seth have been having a fit waiting on me to go to the gym but I just couldn't resist giving these to you in person." He walked over to her with an envelope in his hand, grabbed her cart and gestured her inside. He couldn't wait to get her inside with the door closed all to himself again.

Brittany accepted the envelope excitedly and his invitation inside as well. Dean followed with her cart and closed the door. She stopped near the table opened the envelope pulled out two front row tickets and looked at him questioningly wondering where the backstage pass was. Had he changed his mind? Did he not want to see her again after all? Her heart sank a little.

"I thought you might want to bring a friend. You look disappointed."

"Oh no! I'm not disappointed at all. Thank you so much! I know just who I'm bringing!" she lied about being disappointed, she really had been looking forward to spending time with him again after the show.

"Just let them know they won't be leaving with you because I only got you one of these." He walked to the dresser and pulled out a small plastic card attached to a nylon necklace "but you don't get it unless I get a kiss before I head to the gym."

Brittany's heart jumped back into her throat, the backstage pass! He did want to see her again! Dean walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful. _She looked up at him feeling her knees starting to get weak again _Dammit, get hold of yourself! You can handle this! _He brought his forehead to hers then slowly brought their lips together. The kiss started out slow as usual but as he sought access to her mouth with his tongue, she allowed it and the kiss became rougher and more passionate. _Gawd she's a good kisser. She has got to be a wild one in bed. _He thought as he began moving her toward the bed. She moved along with him not fully aware of her position.

Dean backed Brittany to the bed where the back of her knees hit and buckled. She thought she was going to fall but he was strong enough to hold her and lead her down slowly. Placing her gently on the bed with himself on top of her, his thighs between her legs he started to rub against her. Brittany could feel a surge of passion go through her stomach. Her walls tightened and became wet as he continued up and down kissing her passionately. She could feel his erection against her turning her on more and more with every second.

Dean wanted so badly for her to give in that he could hardly stand it. He brought his hand up to her breast and started playing with her erect nipple. She started to squirm a bit however wasn't pushing him away yet so he decided to try going down. As soon as he reached the hem of her skirt and started pulling it up she grabbed his hair and pulled him back. _What the fuck! _He thought laying on top of her staring in shock _She just pulled my fucking hair! She's too stubborn for her own good. How the hell can she let me get that far then just pull my hair to get me off her and expect me not to hold her ass down and make her enjoy it!_

"Oh gawd! I'm sooo sorry! I just-I mean- I'm so sorry-I have to..." she didn't know what to say. They were both breathing heavily. She knew she had let things go too far and felt terrible for putting him in this situation but she needed to get him off her now or, in her eyes, she was going to end up making a big mistake.

"Shhh..." he put his finger to her lips and slowly got off her holding his hand out to help her up. He was so far gone that he just wanted to hold her down until she gave in but he did have to go meet his friends at the gym. Perhaps when he wasn't on a time constraint. "I'm sorry. "He lied, "You told me and I thought I could convince you otherwise. I was wrong." He said with a straight face.

"I'm so sorry." She said gripping his hand.

He lifted her but not too close this time. He was too turned on and if he felt her against him at this moment he would definitely have to go with the holding her down option.

Brittany could sense some tension and wondered if he still wanted her to go to the show that night. "Um, if you want I can leave the tickets and pass here when I go." She said looking down and away.

Dean walked over and picked up his gym bag, "Now why would I want you to do that?" he wasn't giving up that easily. He turned to see a shocked look on her face.

"Well, I just thought..."

"You thought nothing." His face softened and he gave her a small pained smile as he walked over to her. He still kept his distance but bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I wouldn't dream of letting you go that easily." _Whether she likes it or not _he thought as he walked out the door grateful that his shorts were a loose fitting pair.

Brittany sat down at the table and stared at the door sure she had upset him. _Ugh dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why do I have to stick to these values? Why can't it be good to just be a little tramp?_ _Aarhg! _She sat at the table for a good ten minutes throwing these ideas around in her head. Finally she decided it was time to get back to work but not before heading downstairs for a break and to invite Alyssa out on a wrestling date which she happily accepted.

...

Brittany got home and got showered and dressed quickly. She decided on a messy bun with strands hanging out of it for her hair and a fancy black and maroon cat's eye with a maroon shade of lipstick for her makeup. For her clothing she chose a pair of black skinny jeans with open lacing in the front, a close fitting maroon tank top, a black denim jacket which came even with the bottom of her breasts and a pair of flat knee high boots.

When she got to the arena Aly was at the door waiting for her. Since she was a plain type of girl Brittany wasn't surprised to see her in just a pair of blue jeans and t shirt with a black zip up hoodie. Her blonde hair was pulled back into her usual tight ponytail and some bronze makeup to compliment her tan skin.

Aly smiled and greeted Brittany with a hug, "Well, are you excited?"

Brittany returned the hug, "Of course! I'm just glad we're gonna be in public. I don't think I could handle another session like this morning."

"Hey, if you have a problem with THAT I'll be glad to step in and take over for you." Aly joked.

Brittany slapped her on the shoulder and smiled, "No way! He's all mine! I hope..." her smile faded a bit as she trailed off.

"Hey, he's already made it clear he wants you. I'm sure he'll keep in touch. Now, let's get in there and watch these hot sweaty guys in spandex wrestle for us! Or in your case a muscle tank and jeans." Aly giggled, grabbed Brittany by the hands and led her inside.

They got inside and headed toward the concession stand giggling and pushing each other back and forth thanks to Ally's constant teasing. After getting some nachos to share and separate drinks they quickly went and found their seats. They were nice seats too, right on the other side of the barricade where the entry walk meets ringside. The arena was as you'd expect it and the girls sat and giggled together until the announcer came to the ring to start the show.

The first three matches were as follows:

Randy Orton vs. Seth Rollins, that match was brutal since Randy continued to seek more vengeance on Seth Rollins for putting him out of wrestling for a while with his famous curb stomp.

Roman Reigns vs. Kane: Reigns won by DQ when Big Show came out to help Kane and the ref caught it.

Daniel Bryant vs. Dolph Ziggler: It wasn't a title match which was a good thing because Dolph won and Daniel would have lost his title. On a plus note for Dolph, it made him the number one contender for the next pay per view.

Finally it was time for Dean's match and he was anxious for it. He would be fighting Sheamus. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him since he was still irritated about him checking out HIS girl.

Sheamus and Dean reached the stage entrance together. "Ready to be taught a lesson for googling all over my date?" Dean asked giving him a fierce stare down.

Sheamus looked shocked, "Whoa there fella, I thought we talked about this. I didn't know she was with you."

"We didn't talk about anything, you did. You can consider this a fair warning from me for the future." Dean's music started and he took off toward the ring.

"Is it now?" Sheamus asked out loud to himself _Is that an official challenge? _He thought to himself as he waited for his music to start. _I guess were just gonna have to see about this then..._

Dean headed to the ring jumping and stomping as he usually does during his trek. He paused next to Brittany, grabbed her hand, gave it a light kiss and gave her a wink. Aly screamed and cheered while Brittany blushed. _I can't believe he just did that! The whole arena must have seen! _Dean got into the ring and went to each side of the ring posing for the crowd.

Sheamus's music started and out he came _Now where could she be _he thought. He entered with his usual enthusiasm pounding his chest and holding his hands out wide. He walked a little slower to ringside than normal so he could spot Brittany before he had to get in. _There she is! _He spotted her _now for some fun! _He thoughtand walked over to her. He took her hand, like Dean and giving a sly smile and a wink, kissed it.

A lot of things happened all at once in the next few moments. Brittany stared up at Sheamus with her mouth wide open in complete shock. She couldn't even process a thought as she looked at Dean who was fuming. Aly grabbed Brittany by the shoulders, "What the hell girl?!" but she couldn't think of what she wanted to ask her exactly. Dean was in the ring staring at Sheamus like he was going to kill him as Sheamus stood outside the ring smiling at him from ear to ear. He shrugged his shoulders at Dean and yelled "What?"

At this point Dean was beyond fuming. He ran toward Sheamus, dove through the ropes at him, and landed on top hard. He started throwing punches one after the other. Sheamus rolled him over and quickly got off him and stood up. Dean got up, went to spear him and Sheamus dodged, running him into the steps. Sheamus took the opportunity to climb into the ring.

Dean gathered himself, looked up at Sheamus and yelled "I fucking told you, hands off!"

"What can I say, she's adorable and you haven't taught me my lesson yet!" Sheamus yelled back, holding his arms open in invitation.

"You son of a bitch, you want a beating you've got one!" But he didn't care about the match anymore, he was out for blood. The ref was on the inside of the ring trying to pull Sheamus off the ropes and away from Dean who went to the announcers table and grabbed a chair. He threw the chair in the ring where Sheamus quickly ran for it. They both got to the chair at the same time, both standing up fighting for possession. Dean finally kicked Sheamus in the stomach getting him to release the chair. Sheamus was bent over holding his stomach when Dean started repeatedly hitting him with the chair.

"You think she's ever gonna be yours?" Whack!

"I will never let that happen!" Whack!

"You fucking even think about her and I will know!" Whack

Sheamus's head was bleeding and the ref was running around the ring trying to get Dean's attention. The bell kept ringing over and over as he continued his assault.

"OMG! Are they fighting over you?" Aly screamed at her best friend. Brittany just stood there staring in shock and disbelief when about five more refs came from the back.

All of the refs got into the ring and started jumping and dancing around Dean. He raised the chair at them to back them off. When it was clear the refs couldn't get him away from his opponent Seth and Roman came running down to the ring. Seth grabbed the chair while roman grabbed Dean around the waist and pulled him off Sheamus who was unconscious at this point As soon as Roman and Seth got him out of the ring the refs gathered around him and called for the EMT.

Dean finally calmed down enough for his friends to let him go, "There's your lesson you son of a bitch! Just come back here if you need another one!" he yelled. He walked over to Brittany who was standing at the barricade. "Sorry but you're gonna have to finish the show alone sugar." He said to her friend. He then took Brittany under each arm, lifted her over the barricade and carried her wedding style away from the stage.

Dean got backstage with Brittany still in his hands, found the nearest corner, set her down and started kissing her possessively. He liked the feeling of dominance he was feeling right now. She returned the kiss not daring to interrupt him yet. Man he knew just how to make her feel wanted. He continued kissing her for well over a minute. Finally after being exhausted from his confrontation with Sheamus and running out of air from the kiss he broke it. Breathing heavily he said "I'm so glad to see you."

After staring at him quizzically for a moment she asked, "What happened out there?"

"Oh Sheamus just needed to be taught not to touch what's mine, that's all." He smiled.

_What's yours? Oh hell no you didn't? _"Wait what? "She asked forgetting all about the possessiveness in that statement.

"Well I was hoping you would accept an offer to be my girlfriend." he said, his heart racing with anticipation.

Her heart jumped and started pounding. She didn't know what to say, her thoughts were racing away from her.

Dean started to grow impatient waiting for an answer, "You still with me?" he asked hoping to bring her to the present.

Still shocked, she heard herself answer from a distance. "Yes."

_Got her! Now to wear her down! _He grabbed her waste and threw her over his shoulders "Perfect! Now let's show you around." He said and headed off toward concession to make the announcement. Everyone needed to know she was with him and if they didn't want to end up like Sheamus they would remember that!


	4. And Now We Part

**Could someone please tell me what the difference between a view and a visitor is? I was checking out my stats and can't figure that one out. Also I have had a lot of readers but not many comments or followers. If you're reading could you comment good or bad for me? I would really appreciate the feedback.**

**I had a really tough time with this chapter and. First the thoughts wouldn't flow, then my son got sick so I had to postpone doing it longer. I would love to know if all you viewers are getting any enjoyment out of the story, it would make me really happy to hear you are.**

**And now I present to you chapter four, And Now We Part...**

Dean grabbed Brittany by the waist and threw her over his shoulders which made her let out a small squeal and giggle. She was really flattered and if truth be told was falling hard for him. She also couldn't deny her physical attraction to him which was driving her insane making him almost irresistible. "Perfect! Now let's show you around." He said and headed off toward concession to make the announcement. "Dean, put me down you beast!" she said reaching down and slapping his ass. "Keep that up sugar and the only place I'll be putting you down is on the bed at the hotel." He answered making it perfectly clear she was only succeeding at turning him on.

They finally arrived at the concession area where a number of other superstars stood staring at both of them. Seth was the lucky one who got to dean first, "What the hell is wrong with you Dean? Are you trying to get suspended? Sheamus was just hauled off to the hospital, they're talking about him being out for at least 4 weeks! Are you fucking crazy?"

"Did no one hear me warn him not to touch my girl the other night, or am I the only one who remembers that?" Dean replied slightly annoyed.

"_Your girl _is she now? Really Dean, you've never gotten that crazy over a girl, no offence Brit."

"None taken." She replied uncomfortable that she was the topic of the developing argument.

Before Dean had a chance to reply Roman came through the door with a worried look on his face. "Dean, Hunter wants to see you now. He's pretty pissed too so if I were you I would be real nice to him when you walk in." He said in a serious tone.

"Whatever" Dean replied "Look everyone, this is Brittany. She has graciously agreed to be my beautiful girlfriend. Make her feel at home while I'm in the office, will ya? Oh, and guys...hands off." He gave her a peck on the lips before heading off to his doom.

Brittany took a quick look around the room and, feeling quite out of place, attempted to find a familiar face. She blushed as she looked around noticing all the stares headed in her direction. Finally after noticing her discomfort Brie rounded the table which was adjacent to the door where Brit was standing and put her arm around her shoulders. "So, we really need to go out dancing again. You were terrific on the dance floor. Maybe we'll attempt to pry you from Dean to go out with just us girls sometime." Brittany giggled along with Brie thankful to her for taking some of the attention for herself.

They walked over to the table where they were joined by Nikki, Paige, David and John. "So Brittany, is it? How did you and Dean meet?" John asked grabbing a water out of the ice bucket.

"Um, I kinda walked in on him in his hotel room." She answered and seeing the look of confusion on their faces continued, "I work as one of the cleaning maids at the hotel you guys have been staying at. I always knock before going into the rooms but Dean didn't answer when I did. He was standing there when I looked up and scared the shit out of me. He said he liked to surprise the help."

Everyone laughed at this, "Yeah, it sounds like something he would do. He's a real character he is." Roman chimed in as he reached the table. "Always so unpredictable." He smiled at Brittany.

"Yeah, I just hope Hunter doesn't go too hard on him after this last episode. He really crossed the line tonight. I just heard Sheamus is going to be out six weeks with a concussion and had to get 16 stitches in his head." Seth noted now joining the conversation, "Hey Brit." He winked and smiled at her. She smiled back brightly at him but the smile quickly faded.

"Is Sheamus going to be okay? I feel like this is all my fault. I didn't mean to upset anyone or make Dean act so crazy." Brittany said furrowing her brow as if thinking really hard.

"Don't you ever let me hear you talk like that again girl!" Nikki raised her voice a little at Brittany "None of this was your fault! Do you hear me? Dean and Sheamus are grown men and they need to act it! There was no excuse for them involving you in their feud! This is all on them!"

"I suppose you're right. I just feel like if I hadn't come along they wouldn't..."

"Agh! What did I tell you?" Nikki put her finger over Brittany's lips

"She's right you know." Paige finally decided to join the conversation giving Brittany a big smile.

Dean walked back in looking really irritated and the conversation dropped. He walked up behind Brittany bent down and wrapped his arms around her. "Has everyone been making you feel at home beautiful?" he asked giving her a smirk as she turned around and smiled up at him.

"Of course we have Dean, you idiot. After all us goths have to stick together now don't we?" Paige said giving Brittany a wink.

Brittany returned the wink, "We sure do. What happened with your boss?" she turned and asked Dean.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over." Dean said smiling at her while shooting Seth and Roman a look. He looked back at Brittany, "So, we all have to leave at six in the morning which means we have a few hours to kill. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmmmm..."

"You guys can join us at the movie theatre, we rented the whole room ahead of time. Were goanna go see It Follows and it's supposed to be really scary. If you're lucky Dean she might just jump into your lap." Seth cut Brittany short before she could think of anything.

Brittany's eyes got just as wide as could be. She turned to Dean and started jumping up and down. "Oh can we please? I have been wanting to see this one since I found out it was being released!"

Dean was irritated at Seth, he had wanted to spend this time alone with her but so much for that now. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at how cute she looked bouncing up and down like that however. He was especially admiring her breasts bouncing with each jump when he felt his manhood start to twitch to life. He immediately put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping. The last thing he needed was a full erection in front of the whole RAW roster.

"Fine." He said to her, "How could I ever tell you no to anything you want from me?" The rest of the guys in the room snickered at him. This gave him an opportunity to shoot a death glare in Seth's direction without Brittany figuring out why. He was really pissed off at Seth for the group time suggestion and intended to let him know about it. "Let me go get showered up and we'll head out. Paige, you're all dressed. Can you wait here while everyone else gets ready?"

"Sure thing Dean." She answered

Dean gave Brittany another quick kiss and turned to leave, not before grabbing Seth by the elbow and rushing out with him.

No sooner had Dean left when Triple H walked in. As soon as he saw Brittany a large smirk came across his face. "So, you're Brittany I assume. Well I see now what all of the fuss has been about tonight. I hope you're worth me losing one of my best wrestlers for 6 weeks."

"Oh knock it off boss man. She already blames herself for what happened." Paige told him.

"I'm sorry Triple H." Brittany said looking down then back up horrified "I really didn't mean for this to happen. I never would have come if..."

"Agh! What did we tell you? Hunter! Leave her alone." Paige interrupted again.

"Paige, remember who does the hiring and firing around here." Hunter said smiling and winking at her, "Brit. Can I call you Brit?"

"Sure can, everyone else does." Brittany answered.

"Brit it is then. Don't worry, I'm just trying to make you sweat. Paige is right, the guys can handle themselves as well as answer for themselves. So don't worry your pretty little head over it." Hunter told her, "Now if you two will excuse me, it was nice meeting you Brit."

"It was nice meeting you as well sir." Brittany replied.

"Oh please, my father is sir, just call me Hunter." Hunter laughed as he turned and left.

Paige and Brittany spent their remaining time waiting and getting to know each other better. They had a lot in common and sparked a new besties friendship right off.

Finally Dean walked in, "You girls ready?" he asked putting his arms around his girl and bringing her in for a long kiss.

"Ugh. Were ready Dean. That is if you can tear your mouth off of her long enough to get out of here." Paige said rolling her eyes and hitting him on the shoulder.

Dean broke the kiss and gave her a pout, "Oh come on Paige, who knows how long before I get my hands on her again. Don't forget thanks to Seth I have to spend our night together with all of you idiots." He nudged Paige with his fist and released Brittany so they could head out. _Fucking Seth! I should have punched him in the face back in the locker room! _He adjusted his zipper, gestured toward the door and said, "Ladies first." With that he followed the girls out the door staring at Brittany's ass the whole way trying to think of somehow to get her alone before he had to leave. Unfortunately he needed some sleep before the flight and things were not looking favorable for him.

...

Brittany, Dean and Paige met the rest of the crew in the lobby. The theatre was only two blocks away so they all decided to walk. _So much for alone time in the car _Dean thought as they all headed down the street.

While they were walking Brittany noticed a lot of people stopping to take pictures of the wrestlers on their cell phones. She noticed a lot of people pointing to her and dean making her feel a little self-conscious. She tried once to hide behind him but he wouldn't let her. "You're all mine and I want everyone to see that." He told her.

They arrived at the theatre about fifteen minutes later for the late showing. There weren't a lot of people there which was a good thing because as soon as they got through the door they were bombarded by fans. The wrestlers posed for pictures and signed autographs until it was time for the movie. They excused themselves as kindly as they could and checked in with management who took them to their reserved viewing room.

Everyone thanked their escort and headed in to find their seats. Dean and Brittany sat near the back in the middle. Daniel and Brie sat off to the left near the back while Nikki and John sat off to the right in the back as well. The rest of the group sat spread out in the middle and as soon as everyone was settled the movie started.

Dean and Brittany sat in silence until the big sex scene in the back of the car started. Dean couldn't help but picture Brittany and himself in the same position. He started to feel an erection coming on again as he thought about her in just her panties and bra. He couldn't picture her in the pink though, she was more of a maroon with black lace undies kind of girls. _Yeah that's definitely her style _he thought as he went on to imagine her tied to a chair in those maroon undies in the next scene. _Oh gawd the things I could do to her all tied up like that. She wouldn't be able to resist either. She'd be all mine to do with what I wanted. Oh this friggin erection is gonna kill me here! _ He let out a slight moan which wasn't intended.

Brittany caught the moan coming from Dean. _Ugh! He must be thinking the same thing I am. I hope this scene ends soon. _She looked over at Dean, "Are you alright?" She asked hoping to distract herself from her current thoughts.

_Ugh, it figures she caught that. _"Yeah, just thinking how sexy you'd look in the back of that car like that." He leaned over and started sucking her neck. She leaned her head in the opposite direction giving him full access. She could feel her nipples start to harden and her stomach start to tighten in anticipation. She gripped at his hair with her hand that was next to him. His pulse spiked as well as his temperature. He leaned in as close as he could and started sucking and kissing harder and rougher reaching for her breast.

_I could really get addicted to this _she thought as he bit down. She gasped out loud at the unexpected sensation. Seth and Roman turned around and seeing the make-out session started throwing popcorn at them. Brittany put her hands up to stop the incoming food from hitting her face.

"Awe, fucking knock it off you guys!" Dean snapped at them.

"Get a fucking room." Seth said, "We can't hear the movie over you two."

Everyone else that was watching the confrontation laughed then turned back to the movie. Dean grabbed Brittany's chin and brought her lips to his for a kiss then turned his attention the movie hoping to scare his erection away. It was a great movie and Dean took advantage of every scare, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck to comfort her. _ I would love to have her alone in here! She wouldn't be getting out without consummating the relationship, that's for sure!_ When the movie was over they thanked the movie staff, gave some autographs and pictures and headed back to the arena.

When they got back to the arena Roman asked Dean if he would be riding back to the hotel with himself and Seth. "I was hoping I could catch a ride with my sexy girlfriend here." Dean answered looking at Brittany.

"I would love my boyfriend's company for the ride home Dean." Amber answered. It sounded strange to her, she hadn't had a boyfriend since her divorce a year and a half ago. Not that she didn't want one, she just hadn't met anyone that had interested her enough to pursue. Dean, however, now he was definitely interesting.

"Great!" Dean said and bid his friends farewell. Dean took Brittany by the hand and she led him to her car, a 2000 black Plymouth neon with red racing stripes and a small black spoiler with stripes as well. Deans eyes widened, "Nice wheels, you into cars?" he asked.

"I love cars, especially the classics." She said

"Well in that case I'll have to fly you to my home sometime and give you a peek at my collection. I have a 74 Nova I bet you would love." He said waiting to see her reaction.

Brittany's eyes lit up, "Oh, only if I can drive it!" she squealed.

The more Dean got to know about her the more attractive she became and being a hot rod chick certainly didn't hurt her appeal any. "What's in it for me?" He grabbed her and leaned her against the passenger side of the car, pressing his hips to her.

"Oh Dean, you are too tempting." She said pushing him away rushing to her side of the car. When she unlocked the car they both got in and Brittany drove off toward the hotel. "Where are you headed next?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence, she was sensing that she may have upset him.

Dean WAS annoyed. Brittany was such a sensual person with an attractive personality and he sensed a bit of sexual prowess but she denied it. Denied it to others but more importantly denied it to herself. He couldn't figure her out. How could she lead him on so far that he had to take it out on himself in the shower all the time? Did she have any idea what a little tease she was being to him? Did she think this was just a game?

"Dean." Her voice snapped him out of his trance, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking of the next stop and how lonely I'm gonna be without you." He smiled and batted his lashes at her.

She smiled, "Where do you go next?"

"California. Fun and sun." he said unenthusiastically.

"Oh wow." She paused then continued, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm listening..."

"How does this work? Us dating so far apart? Will I ever get to spend time with you?"

"Well, first were gonna exchange phone numbers which we haven't done yet." He grabbed her phone off the console and programmed his number into it under the endearment "lover" which made her laugh _It figures _she thought as he called his phone with hers and proceeded to program the number as "beauty".

"Then we're gonna skype every night _before_ my shower." He said winking at her, the thought of what he would be doing in the shower making her blush. "Then I'm going to fly you out to as many shows as I can get you to even if I have to bribe your boss to give you the time off."

"I've never flown before. "She stated simply.

"Oh you're gonna love it! I can even fly out to meet you so you won't be alone on the journey."

"Dean, I need to tell you, my ex cheated on me a lot. He wasn't abusive or anything like that he just couldn't keep it in his pants..."

"Shhhh." Dean cut her off, "Honey, the only person you have to worry about me keeping it in my pants for is you. Every girl I see is gonna make me think of you and when I finally get to you you're gonna have to fight me off." _Little does she know I'm being completely serious. I have got to figure this out before I go fucking crazy! _Dean looked out the window and saw the hotel on the right _Damn, here already! I suppose it's inevitable. I guess I do need some sleep anyway, it is midnight._

Brittany pulled up to the front door of the hotel, "Well were here." She said with a slight frown.

"Don't worry my little Brittany. Call me as soon as you're on break tomorrow and we'll skype tomorrow night. I'll be thinking of you the whole time we're apart." He grabbed her chin and pulled her to him. He started off with light feathery kisses.

This time Brittany decided she couldn't stand it, she reached behind his head and pulled him into her. He returned her advances with vigor and deepened the kiss. He reached over and cupped her right breast making her gasp allowing him to sneak his tongue past her lips. They explored each other's mouths desperately when finally there was a knock at the passenger window which startled both of them.

It was Seth, big surprise. "I really am gonna kill him before the sun comes up." Dean said rolling the window down. "Can I fucking help you, douche bag?"

Seth just smirked at him. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you Brittany. Hope to see you soon." Seth said and waved to her. Roman followed Seth into the building and waved on his way by as well.

"Well, I guess I should get home too. I need to be up at 6 as well, for work" Brittany told Dean with a sad smile.

Dean gave her another quick intimate kiss and got out the door, "Remember, call me at break." He said

"Absolutely!" Brittany replied, blew him a kiss, rolled up the window and drove off.

Dean watched her until she was out of sight then headed upstairs for a shower.


	5. The Proposal

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I had to take a few days to "wrestle" with which direction I wanted to go with it. Anyway, its about 1,000 words longer than my other chapters so I hope it makes up for the wait.**

**If I don't start getting some reviews im going to assume that not many people are enjoying the story and probably stop working on it. I don't seem to be getting any followers either so im assuming the story's not that good. If you guys want me to keep this one going then you're going to have to let me know.**

**Enjoy...**

"What!?" Dean yelled at Triple H from across the boss man's desk, "You're fucking kidding me, right? This better be some kind of pathetic excuse for a joke!"

Hunter straightened his back in his chair and, glaring warningly at Dean, answered him, "And how often have you known me to joke around about the business? I've already cleared..."

"Yeah, you said that already and it still aint gonna happen!" Dean interrupted Hunter mid-sentence, "You still need to clear it with me and I don't agree!"

"Dean, it's not an option for you to agree at this point. It's already been..."

"Already been decided, yeah I heard you the first time." Dean interrupted him again which was really pissing him off and his face showed it.

Hunter had finally had enough, he stood up and giving Dean a death stare leaned his fists on the edge of the desk. "If you interrupt me again I will take the choice of complying off the table and just fire your ass! Am I clear?" He raised his voice for emphasis. Dean nodded returning the look. "Now, this is the condition for the penalty for attacking Sheamus so brutally. Even when we script it you should never intentionally harm a coworker that badly. If you do not comply then you will be fired, it's that simple."

"This is fucking unbelievable! What the hell ever happened to fining or suspending someone? Make me his assistant for a month for fucks sake! Don't force me to do this Hunter."

"I told you already, we've made our decision. The next move is yours. Now, is it going to be your career, or a simple phone call?" Hunter sat back down, satisfied that he had finally got his message across.

"Can I at least have a couple of days to think about it?" Dean asked hopelessly.

"No... Dean this should be an easy decision, _career _or _phone call_." He emphasized the words hoping Dean would weigh the options wisely.

"Fine!" Dean stood up, "Fuck all of you! I don't like this at all but if that's how Sheamus wants to play then he better watch his back and not just in the fucking ring!" he headed to the door at an accelerated pace, threw it open, walked out and slammed it as hard as he could behind him. The force of it actually made Hunter wince.

He picked up his phone waited for an answer then spoke, "Yeah, Steph, its done. He needed a little convincing but he's going to make the call. No, not yet, I'm calling him as soon as I'm done talking to you. Alright, I'll see you soon, this is going to make a great story line. Love you too." He said goodbye to Stephanie and proceeded to call Sheamus, "Hey! My favorite Celtic Warrior. How are you feeling? Good, we need you back to begin our new story line. He did say yes with some coaxing. Great, hurry back fella." With that Hunter stood up, pocketed his phone and headed for the door.

Dean wanted so badly to hit a wall but he didn't want to do anything that could permanently injure himself. He noticed a stack of foldable tables further down the hall, "That will do." He said out loud and ran toward them throwing them one by one across the hall when he reached his destination. Seth and Roman came around the corner just in time to see Dean throw table number 5.

"Whoa dude! What in the hells got into you? You do realize you're in enough trouble over Sheamus without adding broken property to the list right?" Seth called out to him as he and Roman picked up their pace to get to Dean before he could throw another table.

They reached him just as he was going to pick up the 6th table. Roman was the one to grab him under the arms and behind the shoulders since he was the larger of the two and Dean was really hard to get under control when he lost his temper. Dean started thrashing and kicking while Seth tried to make eye contact. "Hey, calm the fuck down before someone else hears you and comes running and finds this mess!" he hollered at Dean.

"Fuck you! Fuck this fucking company! I'll settle down when I'm damn good and ready!" Dean replied stomping on Romans foot. Roman, shocked, almost let him go but quickly recovered himself and tightened his grip. He was used to Dean's fits by now but this was the first time he had ever attacked one of his brothers, and for what?

Seth read the look in romans eyes, CRACK! He gave Dean a really hard slap, "Snap the fuck out of it Dean!" This got his attention, he stilled in Romans arms and stared at Seth in shock.

Roman and Seth gave him a few moments then Roman decided to break the silence, "You okay bro? What's going on?" he asked slowly releasing Dean.

Dean held his arms up in surrender, stepped away then turned to face them, "I'm fine, whatever. Sorry about your foot."

"What's got you so pissed?" Seth asked

"Nothing, nothing at all. I gotta go make a phone call." Dean said and walked away from them. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts until he came to the number labeled "beauty". "Hey babe, how's my girl?"

Brittany was sitting on the bed in the room where she and Dean had met when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw "lover" displayed across the screen. _Well speak of the handsome devil himself _she thought and answered the phone.

"Oh, I'm doing alright." She said when he asked her how she was, "I actually just got finished cleaning _your_ room and was sitting here wondering how my lover was doing." He loved it when she called him that, it drove him absolutely crazy thinking of being her lover.

"I'm not your lover yet, but we can fix that easily enough." He said in his raspy voice which sent shivers up her spine.

"Ugh, Dean, behave yourself before you get me all turned on again." He liked to talk dirty to her and she secretly loved it. So much so that she had recently begun purchasing herself some personal toys to help with the temptation. Hey her parents never condemned self-pleasure outside of marriage, at least not that she knew of.

"Oh come on beautiful, you're gonna make me crazy thinking about you all turned on without me."

Brittany blushed to herself, "Okay, I give up. So, how are you today?"

"Well, I'm a little lonely. We haven't seen each other for four weeks now and ide really like to see you. How would you feel about coming out to visit me for a week?"

Brittany was so shocked that she dropped the phone onto the floor thankful that it was carpet. She stared at it for a minute like it was going to burn her if she picked it up.

Dean couldn't stand the silence, he wasn't patient at all when he was anxious and right now he was very anxious. "Brit? Hon? You gonna give me an answer sometime today?" he said to prompt her along.

She heard his voice coming from her phone on the floor and snapped out of her trance _Oh shit! _She thought picking it up and speaking into it, "Sorry Dean, I lost my grip on my phone. Did I hear you right? You just invited me to visit you for a week?"

"You heard me right, that's what I asked you. Come on, say yes."

"Oh Dean, I really want to but even if I could get the time off I couldn't afford a trip like that. I guess I should have thought about stuff like that when I agreed to date you."

"Nonsense! I knew full well what I was asking and that you couldn't pay for the trips. Did you really think I would invite you out here and not cover the cost of the trip?" Dean was a little annoyed that she thought he wouldn't take care of the expenses.

She sensed the annoyance in his voice and felt a little guilty for thinking that he wouldn't have planned a way for her to make it to see him. "I'm sorry hon, I just thought, oh never mind, I wasn't really thinking I guess. I will have to check with my boss. I don't have any vacation time coming and I really don't think that he'll let me but I'll give it the old college try."

Dean smiled at this, "Sugar, your boss has already been taken care of."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like the million dollar man always says _everybody's got a price. _His wasn't anything that couldn't be taken care of."

Brittany took the phone away from her ear and just stared it. She couldn't believe someone would go to such lengths to see her, especially a celebrity who could have whoever he wanted. She started to tear up a little bit, "Brittany? Hon? Answer?" _Oops keeping him waiting again._

She returned the phone to her ear, "Um, uh, yeah I'll come spend a week with you, but where will I be staying? I can't stay in your room..."

That just pissed him off, "Brit, if you're so insistent on this abstaining bullshit I'll get you your own room okay." He snapped

_Ouch, that hurt _Brittany thought again feeling guilty for torturing him with her high values. The more he pushed the worse she felt and she felt pretty useless at that moment.

_Oh shit _Dean thought as he realized his slip _play your cards right you fucking idiot! Get her here first then deal with getting in her pants! _He had a few scenarios he had been playing over and over in his mind. Rent out a movie theatre, find a deserted pier, renting a house boat seemed like another good idea. Chances were he wouldn't be able to get her onto the house boat though since he didn't think she would let him get her all alone.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to hound you about it..."

"No, I'm sorry Brit. You've made it clear to me a lot and I'm just not used to that kind of lifestyle. Just bear with me okay?"

Brittany smiled at his words and decided at that moment to go and deal with any situations as they arose. "Alright hon, I would love to fly out to visit you for a week. When do I catch my plane?"

"Well your flights scheduled for four hours from now. As of this moment your coworkers will be covering for you so get your ass out the door. Your ticket will be at the front check in desk at the airport just give them your name and they'll give it to you and show you where to go." Dean couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. He couldn't wait to get to her. _The movie theatre. Yes definitely the movie theatre! _He thought as they said goodbye.

Brittany hung up the phone squealed out loud spinning herself around in a circle and ran out the door leaving her cart behind.

Dean was waiting at the gate when Brittany got off the plane and called to her when he saw her looking for him. She waved and smiled her bright beautiful smile. She was wearing a red skirt that hugged her body down to her knees and fanned out for the rest of the length. Her top was a nice fitting black and red striped vest. Her in a skirt would have been a good thing accept it was tight fitting to her knees and there was no way he could work with that. He pictured himself ripping the buttons off the front of it and pulling it away from her body. _Down boy! Not in the middle of the airport! _ He warned himself adjusting his zipper. He decided to meet her half way and headed toward her.

When they reached each other Dean grabbed Brittany around the waist, picked her up and spun her around making her giggle. He then let her down and brought her into a tight embrace again lifting her off the floor. "I can't believe I'm really here! I've missed seeing you so much!" she squealed.

Dean put her down and brought her in for a long passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as intensely after all they were in public, what could it lead to here? _Movie theatre! Definitely! Oh gawd I can't wait! _ He thought pulling away from her after realizing the contact was starting to wake his other head up. He held her at arm's length looking her up and down thoroughly, "Oh for the love of all that is holy, you are so fucking beautiful." He said giving her a wicked grin.

Brittany blushed a little, "how do you always manage to make me blush so easily? You know you're not ugly yourself." It was true, and he seemed to get hotter every time she saw him.

Dean gave her a big grin in response, turned so he was standing beside her and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

She hooked his arm with hers, "Absolutely!" and with that they headed out the door to where his rental car waited. He unlocked her door and held it open for her patting her butt as she walked past him to sit down. She squealed at the sensation but didn't say anything about it not being okay. She didn't want to upset him and it really wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

Once situated in the car they headed off to the hotel so she could get settled into her room for the night. It was going on 9 o clock pm and they both needed to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day Dean thought, for both of them.

The ride to the hotel was a quick one and they used the time to catch up on each other's lives. After handing the car keys to the valet they headed inside and up to the front desk. Brittany wasn't used to being on this side of the desk.

"We need the key for room number 202 please." Dean flashed a smile at the receptionist.

"Certainly, Mr. Ambrose." She replied looking Brittany up and down wondering who she was to him. She wasn't a wrestler that much she knew. She handed him the key, "Have a good evening."

Dean nodded and brought Brittany to her room carrying her bags for her. He opened the door and gestured her inside. She slowly walked into the room taking in all of her surroundings. It was a large room the top of the walls were painted a nice apricot color with red and apricot striped paneling on the bottom half. The bed was a double with red bedding, next to it was a deep brown dresser and opposite the bed was a beautiful white bathroom with a separate garden bathtub and shower. He set her bags down on her bed.

"How do you like it?" he asked ignoring his impulses _Think of the bigger picture here Dean._

"It's perfect! Where are you staying?" she asked.

"I am right next door. If you need anything all you have to do is knock on the wall and I'll be here in a flash.

Brittany caught Dean in a tight hug, he could feel her breasts pressing against him. He loved the feeling and really wanted to take it further. He grabbed her chin and brought his lips to hers stopping just short of touching them. She could feel his warm breath on her face and it was turning her on. He moved his lips to her neck again stopping just short of kissing it and moved his head slowly from her ear to her collar bone keeping the distance. Her body tingled and her core tightened with every breath of his that she felt against her neck. She stayed still, him being so close and not kissing her was turning her on beyond control. He finally returned his lips to hers and took them greedily. She returned the kiss parting her lips hoping he would enter and he obliged. He was getting so hard and he pressed himself into her so she knew it. If he had to resist he wanted her to feel just as frustrated as he was. Finally, after he could take no more he broke the kiss and again held her at arm's length away.

"I have to let you get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and you don't need to be jet lagged for it." Dean said looking at her with sleepy, lustful eyes.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked

"Well, first I'm taking you out for breakfast so we don't have to face the day on an empty stomach then I'm taking you to officially meet my boss."

"Oh, Hunter? I met him the night I saw you wrestle."

"Well, I just wanted to make it official." Dean smiled, gave her a wink and a hug before heading for the door.

"Dean?" Brittany spoke and he turned to her, "thank you so much for this."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Get some sleep, I'll be knocking on your door early." He couldn't take being alone in her presence any more so he left her to herself. She sighed out loud thinking back to him breathing up and down her neck and his erection pressing firmly against her body. _It's a good thing I brought some toys with me. _She thought looking through her bag for them. In a moment she found just what she was looking for, got undressed, turned out the lights and headed for the bed.

Dean stayed leaned against Brittany's door for about 5 minutes when he heard noises coming from her room. He put his ear to the door to make them out more clearly. He could hear her moaning and his dick started to harden quickly. He wanted her so badly, he just couldn't take no for an answer anymore. If she was doing that then why couldn't he assist? _So she'll do that but I'm not allowed to touch her? She really is a fucking tease! Whatever, just a couple of days and I'll have her right where I need her. _Dean walked off to his room, deciding it was time for him to take care of his business so he could get to bed. It didn't take him long either, the thought of her in her room, naked, getting herself off. Nope, it didn't take him long at all.

Brittany was still sleeping when Dean knocked at the door but she woke right up as soon as she realized where she was and who was at the door. She was naked under the covers, she always slept that way because clothes in bed were just too constricting for her to sleep comfortably. "Just a minute!" she called out looking around frantically for her robe she forgot to unpack the night before. She had just been so pre occupied with settling her hormones she forgot to unpack.

"Hurry up, I'm getting lonely out here!" Dean called back.

She finally found her robe, wrapped it around herself and headed to open the door. _Oh shit! I didn't hide that yet! _She took her toy from the night before along with the others from her bag, threw them into a dresser drawer, threw some clothes on top and closed it.

"Brit? Did you get lost?"

Brittany finally opened the door, "Sorry, I forgot to unpack my robe." She smiled at him.

Dean stared at her in shock with his mouth hanging open. A jolt went instantly up his spine, his heart jumped and his body temperature must have climbed a few degrees in an instant. Brittany was standing in the doorway with her tangled hair down below her breasts. She was wearing a maroon silk robe with oriental designs which came just above her knees and had no makeup on. He could picture waking up in bed next to her looking just like this every morning for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a mess in the mornings..."

"Oh holy shit no!" he interrupted, "Don't you ever think that. I just, you're gorgeous! You know it should be illegal for you to run around like that in front of me and not allow me to rip it off you." He said staring at her wide eyed.

Brittany looked down and away, she was flattered. She turned back to him, "I'm sorry, I won't answer the door like this again." She replied.

"Oh no, by all means answer away. Just not for anyone else or I'll have to hurt them like I did Sheamus and I don't think I will still have a job if it happens again." Dean gave her a serious look, he was feeling very possessive seeing her like this.

She giggled, a little uneasy under his possessive stare, "I promise Dean, no one but you. Now if you'll excuse me for about 20 minutes I will get ready for breakfast." She put her hand against his chest and pushed him out of the doorway so she could close the door and get ready. He backed away easily, still in shock at how sexy she looked in just her natural state.

Dean stood beside her door for about 25 minutes when it finally opened. She was dressed down today wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top with black boots that came just above her knees. She filled her clothes out perfectly in his eyes. Her hair was down today with two small braids on each side of her head that met in the back and came together in one final long one. Red eye shadow and lips made her look for the day complete.

"Ready." She said hugging him when she walked out of her room.

"I am the luckiest man in the world right now. You know that right?" He smiled, took her hand and with that they headed out to eat.

After breakfast it was time for her to meet Dean's boss. Dean didn't seem to actually want to be doing this though and he sat in silence for most of the way to the office. Brittany sensed something was wrong but he just said he was anxious for her to meet the boss when she asked so she let it go and rode in silence with him.

After about a half hour of riding they were finally at the office. The building was beautiful made entirely of reflective glass with the WWE logo at the top.

They got to the office quickly and Dean knocked hesitantly. "Come on in." they heard Hunter call from the other side of the door. His face lit up when he saw Brittany and he got up to shake her hand. She walked over to his desk and firmly shook hands earning her a grin and a compliment on her tight grasp.

"So Brittany, it's nice to see you again, we've all been anxiously waiting to hear your answer." Hunter told her with a confident grin.

Brittany looked at him puzzled, "My answer? To what?"

Hunter gave Dean a soul, "You didn't talk to her yet?"

"Hey, I got her into your office. I already told you I don't approve so it's up to you to ask her." Dean scoffed at his annoyed boss.

"Um am I missing something here?" Brittany interrupted impatiently waiting to hear what was going on.

"Well Brit, I can still call you Brit right?" She nodded in agreement, "Dean here was supposed to be helping us contact you about a job proposal."

Brittany coughed out loud, "Excuse me, I don't know if I heard you right. Did you just offer me a job? Here? With WWE?"

Hunter chuckled at her and Dean didn't like where things were headed. Hunter then continued, "As I'm sure you're aware Deans jealous side caused a little problem for us about four weeks ago when he put Sheamus out for six weeks ago and gave him 16 stitches in the head." Brittany nodded and he continued, "Well the fans went crazy when Dean carried you off. They even blew up our twitter account with comments. When corporate got together to discuss the consequences for Dean it was brought to our attention that we could offer to let him go along with a new story line rather than a suspension or a fine."

Brittany nodded again taking a moment to process what he was saying, "So, him not getting suspended depends on my decision?" she asked Hunter.

"Not exactly. His condition was to contact you and tell you about the offer. He didn't tell you about the offer but he got you to me, so I'll let it go. Anyway, we want to offer you a contract to go along with a story line with Dean and Sheamus fighting for your attention. Since the rivalry is already there we really don't need to script anything for you and you will basically just need to be around at ringside when Dean fights. Your payment for this contract this year would be $500,000.00 plus whatever you are offered for endorsements..." Brittany cut him off after hearing that.

"Holy shit! Did I just hear you right? $500,000.00 and all I have to do is go to ringside and be a love interest which I already am?" she asked.

"You'll have to go to scheduled promos as well..."

"Oh whatever! I accept! When do I start?" Hunter chuckled at her, he didn't normally like being interrupted but she was cute so it was okay. Dean just scowled at Hunter not happy at all. He knew that this was more than just show for Sheamus and he had no intention of letting him get to her.

Hunter went on, "You'll probably want a lawyer with you for the contract signing, maybe you could use Deans. Dean, find out if your lawyer is free for tomorrow at 10 am will you?" Dean nodded still pissed. "Great! Hunter got back up to shake Brittany's hand in agreement and walked her and Dean to the door. "I will see you both at 10 then!" They left the office and he shut the door behind them reaching into his pocket for his phone so he could notify Stephany and the lawyers about tomorrows contract signing.

Brittany turned to Dean once they were in the hallway and gave him a crushing hug, "Oh my gawd! This is so exciting! I get to see you all the time now, and the pay! I can buy a house somewhere far away from the city!"

"Whoa there girl." Dean couldn't help but smile at how cute she was even though he was pissed beyond belief. "Come on lets go celebrate."

"Can we invite Paige, and Seth and Roman?" She asked, "I want them to know as soon as possible!"

He looked away not wanting to share her with anyone. He was going to have to make it clear now, who she belonged to. "Sure, but no flirting with my bros or you'll be answering to me. Got it?" He smiled even though he was completely serious.

She stepped back and saluted him, "Yes sir!" she said excitedly grabbing his arm and pulling him to the exit.


	6. Just for fun

**I know this is a short chapter compared to what I normally post but I have had A LOT going on. I decided rather than making you wait longer for two scenes I would just post one scene. **

**Thank you to the reviewers who gave me the inspiration I needed to keep it going!**

Brittany waited until she and Dean got back to the rental car to call Paige while Dean called Seth and Roman. They all decided that lunch at Pizza Hut was a good idea since she didn't drink. When they were finished with their phone conversations Dean started the car and looked over at Brittany, "So, what do you want to do until 1? Its only 11 so we have 2 hours."

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. I don't know the area at all… Oh! Is there a mall nearby? I could use some new outfits to wear at ringside." Brittany replied.

"Yeah, Pizza Hut is actually right next door to it. I'll take you on one condition." Dean smirked at her.

"Oh, and what's that?" She gave back a suspicious look.

He gave her an evil grin and wiggling one eyebrow answered, "You let me pick out the lingerie."

Brittany laughed, "Sure Dean. You wanna be the only guy in a girly underwear section that's fine with me. Maybe if you can handle keeping your hands to yourself, ill model some."

Dean felt his dick twitch and start to harden at the thought _there she goes, teasing me again. She has to know what this is doing to me. _Brittany really was oblivious to the effect she had on him and was unaware that his self-control was strained every time he was around her. She just had a fun, flirty personality.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the mall and parked the car. Brittany reached for the door but he grabbed her arm to stop her. When she turned to him, shocked, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She returned the kiss which was gentle at first but got rougher as he got more turned on. She went to pull back so she could take a breath but he continued to hold her in place by the back of the neck. There was no way he was going to let up, he couldn't stand being teased without the bitch giving it up. She tried to keep up with his pace when she felt his front teeth cut into her lower lip. She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"Ouch! What the hell Dean? You just cut my lip." She pulled down the visor and looked into the mirror to see blood coming from the cut.

"What the hell Dean? What the hell Brittany? How the hell am I supposed to react when you offer to model underwear for me?" he was seriously pissed.

Brittany turned away and crossed her arms, "Well, I don't expect to be given a bloody lip that's for sure!"

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out, gripping the steering wheel hard to try and keep his temper in check. _Not here Dean, not now. _"I'm sorry, I just…" he took in another deep breath to get the erection under control, "I don't know. You're so friggin attractive, sometimes I just get carried away I guess. I'm sorry."

Brittany didn't know whether to be flattered or to stay pissed. In her mind she had never been with someone who was this attracted to her before. She just couldn't see his possessiveness for what it really was, dangerous. She wasn't his type, he liked his girls to put up with his crap and put out when he was ready not the other way around. To him she was the most attractive girl he had ever met and he was obsessed with her. He needed to get inside her so he knew she was his and no one else would ever have her again. Unfortunately for her she decided to take it as flattery.

"No, I'm sorry Dean. I didn't think I had that kind of effect on anyone. I just like to play around and didn't think about how you would take it." She pulled his face to her and put her forehead against his and looked directly into his eyes. _He has such beautiful eyes._ He closed his eyes before she noticed the annoyance behind them and gave her a quick, chaste kiss before turning to open his door.

"Come on, we better get moving so we can be on time for lunch." Dean said before getting out his door. Brittany got out as well and gave him a worried look from across the car. He noticed this and gave her a smile, "It's alright, really. Let's go have some fun." He walked to her side of the car, and offered his hand while closing the door for her. She smiled, looking relieved with the sparkle back in her eyes, took his hand and they headed to the entrance to begin their shopping.

Once inside Brittany found her way to the map, "Oh good, they have a Hot Topic! Let's go!" She grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him in the direction the map indicated. He was fully calmed down now and laughed at her eagerness.

"Whoa killer, slow down. What do you think I am, an athlete or something?" he joked and she giggled in return and picked up the pace. When they got to the store Dean took a look around while Brittany picked out clothes to try on. _Let's see how these dressing rooms are set up. _He found the dressing rooms out back where the inventory is kept with a full door that came all the way to the floor. _Oh hell yeah! This is too good to be true. _When he got bored he walked up to her and took the large pile of clothes she had picked out from her. "Let me help you with that." He said looking through the pile of Goth style clothes he was holding, "I thought goth girls were supposed to be dark and twisted."

Brittany gasped and held her hand over heart jokingly, "Why Dean, are you stereotyping me? I'm so offended. How could you?"

He gave her an evil grin and replied, "Well, I can dream. Can't I?" She gave him a little smile and blushed a bit. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss, "Are you ready to try some of these on yet?" he asked.

Brittany looked at the clothes in his hands and gave him a nod, "It's a start." She told him and headed off toward the dressing rooms. The sales attendant showed her to her room and unlocked the door for her, "If you need anything I'll be hanging clothes, just call to me."

Brittany took the door and thanked the girl, "I'm sure my boyfriend can help me if I need it." She said returning the girls smile. She held the door open so Dean could pass her clothes to her. He watched the attendant disappeared around the corner and instead of handing her the clothes he walked in and sat them down on the bench. He walked back to the door, closed it, turned to her and backed her up against the wall.

Brittany was shocked and didn't know what to say to him. He took her chin in his hand and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was passionate but not harsh and she returned it eagerly. _Can't let this take too long _Dean thought to himself. He reached down with his right hand and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She gasped but didn't try to stop him yet. _Base two coming right up. _He thought and, sliding his hand under her panties, started circling her clit.

Brittany pulled her head to the side, "Dean, I can't…" she started to say breathlessly when he interrupted her.

He put his finger that wasn't busy over her mouth to silence her, "Shhhh. We're not having sex, just a little treat for you. Okay?" She moaned thinking _technically speaking he's right, this isn't intercourse. Oh gawd he knows just where to go to make it feel good._ He covered her mouth with his entire hand to muffle her moans which surprised her, "you need to keep quiet for me though, got it?" he whispered into her ear biting it lightly. She nodded her head staring at him with wide eyes. He started lightly kissing and nipping down her neck then began to circle her clit with his finger again. Brittany felt like she was going to faint, she hadn't had a man's hand there in years and it was so much better than doing it herself. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him letting her lust take complete hold of her. She couldn't help but feel guilty for letting him do this but his reasoning still made sense to her. She reached forward and undid his pants but he backed away, "Uh uh sugar. I don't have any clean clothes here." She took his hand off her mouth and took her shirt off using it to cover the tip of his erection and the other hand to wrap around his hard length and began stroking up and down.

Dean threw his head back and bit back a groan. "You just don't know how bad I want to get inside of you or you wouldn't be doing this Brittany." He said warningly thinking this must mean she really did want him if she was returning the attention. He reached back under her panties and began rubbing her clit again. Brittany bit her lip to hold back another moan, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Maybe Dean was right, but she couldn't stop after getting him this close, that would just be mean. Dean picked up the pace and pressure causing her to do the same with him. She began rotating herself into him and he returned with thrusts of his own. He brought his free hand up to her breasts and took turns pinching and massaging each nipple. They were so hard for him and the thought brought him closer to release. Brittany could feel herself getting close as well and started playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "Oh gawd Brittany I can't hold this any longer." He said thrusting a few more times as she stroked him harder _definitely no going back now _she thought. That was it, he exploded into the shirt she was covering his tip with. She continued to massage his length while he emptied into it. Completely satisfied and determined to finish her off he slipped his other hands into her pants and shoving his finger inside her hit her g spot at just the right angle. That did it, she leaned forward and bit into his bicep to keep from screaming while she finally came. _OMG! She's a biter! I could have so much fun with this girl! _"That's it baby girl, let go." He whispered into her ear while she held onto his arms shaking uncontrollably. Dean massaged her g spot lightly until she was finished and the shaking stopped. He held his forehead to hers and they stood that way in silence until they each caught their breath. He then removed his hands, tasted each fingertip and used her tank top to finish cleaning himself off, "I think you're gonna need this." He said with a smirk and handed it to her, he had won this one.

Brittany blushed, took the shirt and turned her face away. She had no idea what to say. She really couldn't believe what they had just done, "Um, I think I should start trying on clothes before someone comes to check on me and finds us like this." He gave her a wicked grin and glared at her for a moment, enjoying his triumph and how uneasy it made her. She turned and looked at him uneasily, "Dean?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name, gave her a light kiss on the forehead and turned to leave. "Don't worry little girl, I'm going." When he got out he noticed the sales attendant leaning against the entry to the back room looking extremely pissed off. He walked over to her, took 500.00 out of his wallet, handed it to her and said, "Don't worry, we kept the room clean for ya." He gave the girl a wink and put his finger to his lip making a shushing noise. The attendant rolled her eyes, scowled at him, snatched the money roughly from his hand and huffed out of the back room. _They always act so put out but they always take the money _he thought and laughed to himself.

Dean wandered around the back room while Brittany tried on clothes. After about ten minutes he called out to her, "How's it going in there?" he asked.

"Alright, I'm almost done. Just one more outfit." She answered pulling on a short black tank top dress. It had sleeves that were made from lace and two inch ruffles at the bottom made from the same lace. "I think I'll wear this dress out of here, can you find me a pair of underwear somewhere?"

"Already thought of that." He said handing her a black lacy boy short he found when he was wandering, "You find anything else you like?"

"Yeah, I like them all. I'll probably pick my three favorites." She said putting the undies on.

"Why only three? Don't you like them all? Oh, here, you may need this for your other clothes." He handed the bag he found over the door as well.

"Thanks and yeah, but I haven't been paid by the WWE yet, so I have money for three." She put the soiled clothing in the bag and opened the door. Dean looked her way and his jaw dropped, "What? Does it not look good on me?" Brittany asked.

"Oh no, it looks great. It's making me want to lure you back into that dressing room for a round two." He replied wiggling his eyebrows at her. Brittany looked away embarrassed. He walked up to her, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Stop looking away from me, you are so fucking sexy. Do you really have no idea what you do to me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't do it on purpose. I shouldn't have let you in the room with me. You probably think I'm as easy as anyone else now." She answered him feeling guilty when it was him who pushed past her.

He sensed her guilt and decided to make a play on it, "Oh believe me, you haven't been easy. You've actually been quite a tease." He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back uncomfortably as she thought about his last remark. She didn't mean to be a tease.

She buried her head into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

Dean pulled her away from his chest. He was really enjoying the control he was having over her emotions but they needed to head out to meet everyone for lunch. "Hey, come on, we have to go meet everyone for lunch." He purposely didn't reassure her.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, "Can you help me so I can decide which outfits to get?"

Dean walked past her and grabbed all of the clothes, "Come on, let's go." He said and headed to the checkout desk. "We're taking all of them." He said laying them all on the counter.

"Dean, I can't let you do this…"

"Ah! None of that!" he said smacking her on the ass hard so she let out a yelp.

The attendant rolled her eyes, "And will you be paying for the dress as well?" she asked.

Dean grabbed the tag off the dress along with the one for the panties in his pocket, "Yeah, and the underwear too." He handed over the tags and winked. The attendant sighed, Brittany looked away embarrassed and he just laughed.

"You're not funny." Brittany said punching him.

Dean finished paying and took the bags, "Come on my little tease, you don't want to have to explain why we're late to everyone now do you?" he teased as he ushered her out the door.


	7. That Was Close

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**BTW I don't own anything Pizza Hut or Hot Topic**

Brittany stared out the window thinking to herself as Dean drove them to pizza hut. ~_What happened back there, how could I just let that happen? I should have put my foot down but I just couldn't. I didn't want to draw any attention in there but I should have just pushed him away and left? It probably would have pisssed him off? I've seen him pissed and I don't want him getting mad at me. I really like him and I don't want to mess my new job before I even sign the contract. I need to be more assertive with him but he kind of scares me sometimes. Look at what he did to my lip. How rough would he have gotten with me if we were in a more private setting? There's no way I could fight him off if I had to…~_

"… over there?" she heard the tail end of Deans question and it snapped her out of her thoughts, "Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"What are you thinking over there?" he asked again, laughing.

"Oh, just thinking about my new job" she lied, "Wondering what it's gonna be like to be on TV all the time."

"Well, the money's good. At least you won't be in the ring getting thrown around all the time." He told her as he pulled into the Pizza Hut parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should start lifting weights with you so I can protect myself a little, ya know, just in case any of the divas decide they don't like me." She said smiling brightly. The reason actually had less to do with protecting herself from the divas and more to do with him.

Dean shut the car off and looked at her annoyed, "I won't tolerate you getting into the ring with anyone. I went along with this because Hunter gave me no choice, but you fighting is where I put my foot down. Do you understand?" he asked her in a stern fatherly tone that made her feel uneasy.

"Dean, you do realize I'm an adult and have cared for myself just fine before we …"

He interrupted her, "You're not training for the ring. Am I clear?" he was starting to get really annoyed ~_Its bad enough the whole world is going to be gawking at her, I'll be damned if they're going to turn her into one of their divas so she can run around in a skimpy outfit in the middle of the ring.~ _

Brittany decided not to argue. The tone of his voice right now and the look on his face was sending cold spikes up her spine. "Sorry." She said in a low tone, looking down at her lap, "I was kinda thinking it would be fun to work out with you, that's all." Another lie, she really needed to do something so she didn't feel helpless around him.

Dean relaxed when he heard this. He looked her up and down for a moment enjoying her submissive posture, ~_well, looks like she might know who she belongs to after all~. _"Can't get enough time with me after today, huh?" he watched her blush and turn toward the window, "Well, I planned on going to the gym later today, you got any workout clothes?"

Brittany turned back to him and gave him a thankful smile, "Thanks Dean but I don't have anything I can wear today. I thought maybe I could start next week after I have a chance to shop for something."

"Oh, I'm sure the gym probably has something nice you could pick up. They have a clothing section there."

"Yeah, I could do that. I have some extra money since you bought the other clothes for me."

"Good, it's settled. We'll start this afternoon. Come on, everyone is waiting on us." Dean nodded toward the door where Roman, Seth and Paige were waiting.

Brittany got out of the car where Paige came running up to her and gave her a big hug, "Hey girl, I'm so glad Hunter decided to hire you for this story line! I can't wait to start working with you!" she said jumping up and down as she hugged her.

"She's not going to be a diva Paige" Dean interrupted.

Paige pouted at him then smiled at Brittany, "Well, we're gonna have to change that now aren't we? Me and my girl have to stick close ya know and what better way than to make her my diva bestie!"

"I said she's not going to be a diva." He replied starting to look pissed.

"Why Dean, are you jealous?" Paige teased.

Seth could tell the subject was rubbing Dean the wrong way and intervened, "Alright guys, Right now Brittany is his girlfriend and that's it. Hunter never suggested that she be a diva, so let's just have lunch and be happy about it."

Dean scowled at Paige for a moment then relaxed and gave everyone a smile ~_I definitely need to watch this friendship, I don't need Paige putting a bunch of bullshit in her head~ _"I'm not jealous Paige, I just don't want to see her getting hurt. Alright?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever." She walked past dean and into the restaurant.

Brittany was relieved the confrontation was over, she gave Roman and Seth a weary smile. "Hey guys, it's so good to see you." She said and gave them each a quick hug.

"Hey hon, is everything okay?" Roman asked her, concerned. He didn't know her as well as Dean but she seemed a little off since the last time he saw her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe just a little overwhelmed by all the big changes coming up in my life." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Well, if you need anything, you have Dean and Seth and I. All you have to do is call."

"All three of you huh? Wow I'm gonna be the envy of every girl out there." She laughed and gave him an innocent little grin and batted her eyelashes at him. Dean gave Brittany a glare that no one seemed to notice.

"Ah, now there's my girl." Roman smiled at her.

"Uh hum, my girl." Dean interrupted, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck playfully. Roman was no threat, he was his brother after all. Brittany swore to herself that his mood swings were going to be the death of her.

"Um, pardon me for interrupting but Paige has been at a table for five minutes now and I'm getting hungry." Seth chimed in a little annoyed with the whole situation.

Lunch went smoothly and Dean seemed to be in much higher spirits when they left. He drove Brittany around sight-seeing for about an hour so they had some time for lunch to settle before they went to the gym. Once there he took her inside and gave her a quick tour after which they went to check out their clothing line.

Brittany picked up a dark purple sports bra with a fancy criss cross back and turned to Dean. "What do you think of this one?" she asked holding it up to her chest.

Dean's eyes got wide and he responded, "I think you should find something to go over it is what I think." ~_Holy shit!~_

"Awe come on Dean, seriously? You have got to lighten up a little bit. Me dressing nice doesn't mean I'm trying to attract anyone other than you. You need to stop hovering so much." She replied

~_Not here Dean! Not here!~ _He thought to himself. He took her face between his hands and let out a big sigh. "Look Brittany, You're going to be a celebrity, on millions of people's televisions worldwide every Monday and Thursday. You are gonna have haters because you're my girlfriend and stalkers because you are so painfully sexy. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." ~_Not to mention I would kill anyone who touches you for the rest of your life.~ _He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

Brittany didn't know whether to be flattered because he cared so much or worried because he acted so jealous. She chose the latter. "Ugh look…" she said rolling her eyes at him, "I'm flattered that you care that much about me but I'm sure that if the divas can handle it so can I."

_~Is she actually rolling her eyes at me? Well, someone needs to be taught a lesson on taking me seriously. Not here Dean! Not here!~_ He moved his hands to her shoulders started massaging them put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. After a minute he gripped them lightly brought his head back looked at her and sighed again before speaking. "Okay, you win. I won't say another word about your clothes. You finish getting what you need and ill meet you in the weight room." With that said he turned and left the room not even giving her a kiss first.

Brittany stood where she was for a minute just staring out the door when a sales rep brought her out of her stupor. "Hi, my name's John. Can I give you a hand with anything?" The young man had heard their conversation and didn't want to approach before this moment. Dean seemed like he could be a really jealous person and he didn't feel like upsetting him.

"Oh um…" Brittany blinked and looked at him, "Uh, no I think I can handle everything. Do you carry cross trainers?"

"Yes we do." He turned and pointed to the back wall "We keep our shoes in that section. If you need help finding the right fit just let me know." After pointing out the shoes he turned and left her to shop.

Dean had paused in front of the large window at the front of the store to look back at Brittany when he noticed her talking to another guy. He was in really good shape, possibly 23 years old, tall 6'2" maybe, tan and had long blonde dread locks. Dean stood staring at the site before him, she seemed oblivious to the kid checking her out with a lustful look on his face. Dean's blood was boiling, he wanted to go in and put the kid through the window that he was looking through. ~_Keep yourself under control big guy. She's yours. Oh? Is she really? ~_He argued with himself ~_What about the comment she made to Roman earlier? You know, about having all three of you. Look at her, letting him oogle all over her like that!~ _He grabbed his head ~_Knock it off Dean! Get outta here before you lose it and go charging in there!~ _He took his hands off his head and took off for the locker room to change.

Dean got to the locker room and found it empty. _Good! _He thought and tightened his fist. ~_Dean, if someone comes in here and sees you tearing up the place they're going to kick you out and Brittany is going to find out~. _At this thought he loosened his fist and started kneading his hands together and pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. A few moment into his mild breakdown Roman walked in.

"Hey Dean, wow. What's got you so worked up?" he asked

Dean looked up surprised to see him, "Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked returning to his earlier argument with himself.

"Uh…We had plans to meet here for a work out. Did you forget? Seth had to go do something with his girl so he won't be here? Ring any bells?" Roman replied looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh shit, yeah it does ring a bell. I hope you don't mind one more."

"Oh, who would that be? And you never answered my question. What's got you so uptight?"

Dean paused for a moment then answered him, "Brittany and Brittany."

"Uh, okay. So she's joining us but she's got you all upset."

Dean huffed and started pacing again. "Before we got out of the car at lunch she asked me if I could start training her at the gym."

"Okay?" Roman said in a questioning tone.

Dean rolled his eyes, "She said she wanted to be able to defend herself against the divas."

"And…"

"I didn't even want her on screen Roman! Hunter said if I didn't call her I would be terminated for what I did to Sheamus! She's not becoming one of their idiot divas acting all slutty and easy! I won't allow it! She was just shopping for some workout clothes wanting to run around in a sports bra! She didn't even care that the sales guy was drooling all over her!" Dean had worked his upset tone into a full holler by the end of his rant.

Roman stood, staring at Dean in complete shock, "Dude! She's with you! Get a fucking grip! If she wanted anyone else she wouldn't have given up her life to be here with you."

"Oh come on Roman! We both know it's not me, it's the paycheck! There's no way she would have dropped everything and gone on the road with me otherwise!"

"Whoa Dean! Really? Is that actually what you think of her? Why are you even with her if that's what you think? Did you forget about when you called her to bring her here? She didn't know about about the job proposal before she dropped everything and ran to you. Do you even notice the stars in her eyes every time she looks at you?"

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Roman for a moment then started kneading his hands together again. "Yeah! Well do you remember the comment she made when you told her to call us? She gets to have all three!"

Roman rolled his eyes before responding, he was getting quite angry with Dean and quite worried about Brittany. He really liked her playful, carefree personality not to mention he found her just as attractive as Dean did. Thinking about this he decided right then and there that he needed to keep an eye on them. He wasn't going to allow anyone to break his little Brit. "Dean, that's just her sense of humor man. Really if you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen. She doesn't need some jealous son of a bitch dragging her down like that. She's happy and playful. Do you want someone like that or do you want some shy little kitten that never leaves the house? You may want to think about that before you go much further with her. Don't ruin her with your bullshit!"

Dean thought about it for a minute. He wanted her happy and playful, but just for him. She needed to be that shy little kitten for everyone else but he realized that Roman would not like hearing that so he settled himself down. "Ah, you're right man. I knew what she acted like the first night I took her out and shouldn't let anything she does upset me. She's just perfect, ya know and I'm sure someone else would have no reservations about snatching her from me."

Roman relaxed as well after hearing what Dean had to say. "Yeah, I get you brother. She's quite the catch, you're lucky to have her. Now what do you say we go put some more muscle on her." Roman held out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean slapped his hand away and patted him on the shoulder, "Lets." He replied and both men changed into their workout gear and headed off toward the weight room.

Brittany was happy with her wardrobe choices. She decided to get the sports bra that dean threw a fit about along with a tight maroon spandex tank top, and two pair of black yoga capris. She decided to wear the sports bra because she didn't want Dean to think he could just tell her what she could wear. She needed to get some of this power back that he had over her. When Dean and Roman noticed her enter the weight room they both stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

_~OMG! No wonder why he didn't want her running around in that. Wow, just wow!~ _Roman thought to himself while at the same time Dean was thinking ~_I really need to get a handle on this situation. She can't be running around looking like that in front of the whole world~._ Dean looked over to see Roman staring as well and reached out to smack him in the head. Roman ducked out of the way just in time and looked at Dean questioningly.

"What the fuck man? Didn't we just talk about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we did douchebag. And I thought we decided you were going to be less controlling." Roman replied annoyed.

"Yeah, well that was before I just caught you drooling over her right next to me and douchebag yourself."

Brittany came skipping over to them happily, her hair tied back into a tight braid. Dean watched her breasts bouncing up and down wanting to throw the nearest towel over them. If he hadn't been so annoyed with Roman right now he would have had a full erection.

"Hey guys. Roman, I didn't know you were coming." She said giving him a big bear hug. He could feel her breasts and bare stomach against his bare chest and it was starting to turn him on. ~_Oh, this can't be good~ _he thought as he hugged her back and quickly grabbed her shoulders to move her away from him. She turned and gave Dean an even bigger hug which was having the same effect on him that it had on Roman only Dean decided to push back against her with his beginning erection giving her the hint to back off.

Brittany blushed a little and said to him "Oh come on Dean it's not that bad. I look cute."

"Oh honey." Dean replied "You look like something a lot more than cute. You may want to keep that little sports bra and your hot little body away from mine or I'm gonna have to fight you into one of the private locker rooms."

Brittany blushed a little more and replied "Come on Dean, I'm sure they're all parts you've seen before."

"Yeah, but none as perfect as yours." He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

Roman decided to cut in by clearing his throat "Ah-hem. We should probably get started."

Brittany and Dean agreed with Roman and the three of them got to work. Dean and Roman were actually surprised at how strong Brittany was. When she told them that she did yoga from her TV at home it made more sense to them. Brittany decided that she wanted to define her muscles even more though so they gave her the higher weights with less reps. She got through the workout like a trooper but she was really sore by the time they were done with her.

"Ugh, I'm getting a really long hot shower before I change." She said and Dean and Roman laughed at her.

"A nice hot bath with some Epsom salt will help with that and you want to remember to stretch often. "Roman told her and he and Dean walked through the stretches with her before sending her to shower and change.

After showering and getting dressed Dean and Brittany bid Roman a farewell and set off to wrap up their day. They decided on a nice little Thai restaurant for dinner and after that Dean stopped at a pharmacy to pick her up some Epsom salt to help with her muscle aches.

When they got back to the hotel Dean brought all of her bags to her room and set them on her bed. She went into the bathroom and started a bath when she felt his arms wrap around her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He could picture himself in the large garden tub with her on top of him and it was making him hard. He pressed his hard dick into her backside and she could easily feel it through their clothes. He reached up and started playing with her nipples, they were already hard. He wondered how wet she was right now which caused his erection to become painful. He started kissing down her neck and she let out a moan.

"Dean, we really can't have a repeat of this morning. You knew the deal when you asked me to be your girlfriend." She said starting to breathe a little heavily holding back an even louder moan. She was getting so wet and her body ached to have him inside of her.

Dean spun her around, grabbed her face roughly between his hands and started kissing her. He sought entry to her mouth with his tongue and she obliged. ~_If she doesn't want it why does she keep letting me go so far every time?~ _He was beginning to believe that she didn't care how hard this was for him. He picked her up and backed her into the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and deepened his kiss to the point where Brittany thought she was going to choke.

Brittany knew if she continued she wasn't going to stop. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist put her hands firmly against his chest and pushed him backward until he broke the kiss and dropped her. "Dean, you knew the rules." She said breathlessly.

Dean looked pissed "Dammit Brittany! You know what I grew up with for a family! When you tie the knot everything you thought you had just goes all to hell! I'm not going anywhere so what's really the problem? You just want to see me suffer and laugh every time I have to go jerk off because you just leave me hanging? Fuck!" He grabbed her lightly by the throat, pushed her back into the wall and started kissing her again.

Brittany didn't return the kiss willingly this time. ~_What in the hell is he doing? Oh shit, is he going to force me right here? I've got to get him out of here but I'm nowhere near strong enough to fight him off!~ _She decided slapping him was her best option at this point so she laid one on him, hard.

Dean immediately broke the kiss and his hold on her neck and backed up. He just stood there and stared at her dumbfounded.

"What in the hell Dean?" she yelled out and started crying "I told you about this and your exact words were '_and maybe we can see if ide like to marry you someday?' _You shouldn't have even asked me for that first date Dean! What am I to you? Just another conquest?" she moved forward and hit him in the chest with her fists "Answer me dammit!"

Dean continued to stare at her until she hit him in the chest, he grabbed her wrists lightly and pulled her toward him embracing her in a tight hug. She struggled for a bit until she heard him say "I'm sorry" in a hushed tone. After she was convinced he wasn't going to push any further she relaxed into his arms still crying. "Shhhh shhh shhh, I'm sooo sorry." He whispered leaning his chin on the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair. When he was satisfied she wasn't going anywhere he let go of her and lightly cupped her face in his hands bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sorry, the anniversary of the day I left my bitch of a mother is coming up and it's just been getting to me." Lie. "I meant what I said to you that day. Please just don't go. Stay. Sign the contract and be with me." Dean knew he had fucked up, he knew how he had to go about doing things and this wasn't it.

Brittany stared back into his eyes and shook her head "Dean, I didn't say I was going anywhere, I just…" he cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Shhh, I get it. You don't need to explain yourself, this is all on me."

Brittany remained silent while Dean brought her into a firm yet gentle hug. He kissed her forehead, released her and quickly headed out of the hotel room without another word. She stood there for a few minutes staring off into space. She was completely exhausted physically and mentally. Her bathwater had cooled off and she didn't feel like running another one right now so she just stripped and got under the bed covers. Surprisingly it didn't take her long to get to sleep despite her racing thoughts.

Dean rushed out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. He leaned up against the wall banging his head off of it lightly. ~_Fucking dumbass! You almost just blew everything!~ _He headed to his room where he would lie in bed coming up with ways to get her willing until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
